Le livre d'Odécia Le premier acte
by Arakiell
Summary: Description: Ce texte est la suite de "Rencontre avec Lucifer". J'ai choisi de faire écrire à Odécia, son propre témoignage comme un livre. Cela donnera des one-shot qui se suivront mais n'auront pas de repères dans le temps. Un peu comme un journal intime désordonné. L'envers, la dissonance, le recul, autant de démonstrations de l'univers maléfique où elle va se retrouver.


Le livre d'Odécia

 _Le premier acte_

 **** ** _Prendre une page blanche, vierge de toute écriture…_**

 **** ** _y inscrire le premier acte de son existence..._**

 _L'idée naquit en moi aussi insidieusement qu'un serpent quittant son œuf. Les confins de mon âme, encore mal définis, m'enjoignaient à dépasser mes limites. Il devenait essentiel d'en faire état. Est-ce pour cela que je trouvai, sur le bureau faisant face à mon lit, des feuilles de parchemin disposées en un tas ordonné ? S'il me faudrait écrire un livre, je me promis d'y consigner les péripéties de ma nouvelle vie._

 _Chacun de mes mots seraient aussi précis que pour le témoignage d'un récit de voyageur. Coucher sur le papier mon entrée en ce monde, relevait d'une gageure pour moi, alors, autant y mettre les formes, à commencer par un titre. Comme une évidence, il apparut à mon esprit de façon si précise, qu'il fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres, et il se nommerait : Le livre d'Odécia._

 _Pas peu fière de mon choix, mon attention fut, dès lors, accaparé par la vision de ce meuble d'apparat, dont les contours aux angles vifs m'inspirèrent une forme de respect. Tout chez ce meuble m'invitait à me pencher sur l'art de l'écriture. Le moindre objet, qu'il soit humble ou élégant, n'attendait, de ma part, qu'un témoignage, une histoire, une confession…j'entrai dans un univers inconnu où chacun de mes pas me dévoilerai une partie d'un secret, jusqu'ici, parfaitement gardé, et j'allai en devenir la dépositaire._

 _«_ Il ne tiendra qu'à vous de respecter cette passion dont il vous honore. Soyez, pour lui, ce qu'il a toujours désiré. _»_

 _J'entends encore ces paroles faire leur lit dans mon esprit. Je pensai à un songe tant cela m'avait paru irréel, cependant, le doute ne fut plus permis. Bien que plongée dans un demi-sommeil, j'eus l'impression que l'on souhaitait, à bon escient m'emplir d'une vérité de la plus haute importance. Je décidai d'y accorder une entière légitimité._

 _Et puisqu'il me faudrait être à son image, alors je m'y emploierai de mon mieux._

 _Tel fut mon vœu…_

 _Je m'appelle, Odécia, et ceci est mon histoire…_

 _J'ai abandonné mes croyances, fuis ma conscience et obéis à mes nouveaux désirs. L'on dit que pour connaitre le Diable, il faut se déposséder de son âme. Je n'ai jamais été dans cette démarche, et pas plus lui qu'un autre ne m'y aurait jamais encouragé. Je ne fis que lui accorder le droit de suivre le dessein dont il pensait me parer. A aucun moment, je ne signai mon acte de reddition. Ma seule détermination fut de trouver, enfin, un certain équilibre à ma mort. Pourquoi une mort serait-elle bancale, inutile ou perfide ? Reprendre une forme de pouvoir, faire entendre sa voix me paraissait tout aussi équitable. Jusqu'ici, j'avais accordé que l'on dirige mes pas…_

 _En ce jour, je décidai, enfin, d'apprendre à marcher seule !_

 _Cet homme, cette entité, que tous craignaient, avait su apaiser ma douleur, comme nul autre avant lui, Pourquoi renier ce fait ?_

 _Il me fut très facile de me défaire de mes croyances pour en embrasser d'autres…_

 _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la chose possible, et pourtant, ce fut fait._

 _J'osai, enfin, me redresser sur ma couche moelleuse. Une somptueuse parure de draps d'un rouge passionnel m'enveloppait. Il me fit penser à un cocon d'insecte prêt à délivrer sa chrysalide. Sans doute ce que je devais représenter pour lui._

 _Encore un brin rêveuse, le dos de ma main effleura le tissu avec délicatesse. Quel plaisir pour les sens…_

 _Exacerbés, ils se découvraient à moi sous un nouvel angle. Mon odorat, terriblement affiné, suspecta une senteur chère à mon cœur. Une note de tête florale sur laquelle se greffait un puissant parfum de musc éveillant en moi de troublantes sensations._

 _Le parfum du souvenir, pensais-je en respirant profondément._

 _Inévitablement, elle éveilla, en moi, d'innombrables souvenirs, et une fois de plus lié à mon père. Une réminiscence me transporta en un lointain passé où vivre était encore une quête à poursuivre._

 _A l'aube de mes dix-huit printemps, le parfum d'un bouquet de pivoines m'avait tiré de mes songes. D'un rose délicatement poudré, chaque tige supportait une boule de pétales dont l'ensemble exhalait un parfum suave. Mon premier éveil de jeune femme majeure, et c'était à mon père que je devais cette tendre surprise._

 _En ce jour, le même présent aux tons pastel ravivait une dangereuse nostalgie. Emue, je m'enivrai, comme ce matin-là,_

 _Odeurs surannées, qu'un élan d'amour emporte au loin, toi, mon père, qui fut à l'origine de mon existence, que mes pensées exsangues te soient, en ce jour, dédiées, pour qu'aucun être, en ce jour, ne puisse en faire le tour…_

 _Je quittai mon océan de satin carmin tout en admirant les magnifiques sculptures de bois sombre constituant les quatre piliers de mon lit à baldaquin. Quatre serpents lovés autour d'une colonne Corinthienne, soutenaient le ciel paré d'un voile noir chatoyant. Sur les trois côtés de cette couche royale, tombait avec grâce le même tissu, m'octroyant un paravent de pudeur._

 _L'ensemble formait une alcôve des plus élégantes. Une formidable invitation à s'y prélasser, pensais-je, comme à s'y aimer d'ailleurs._

 _D'une main tremblante, j'écartai le voilage._

 _La pièce, aux nobles dimensions, me parut d'un luxe inouï. Tout avait été pensé pour mon confort. Deux fauteuils aux assises moelleuses, recouverts de velours pourpre, entouraient une table dont la nappe empesée, paraissait d'excellente facture. Sur la droite, une coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir ovale de style baroque sur laquelle, étaient disposés mille et un flacons de cristal coloré. Une méridienne comme je n'en avais jamais vu, faisait face au lit. D'une dimension exceptionnelle, elle permettait à une personne de s'y allonger et à une autre de se tenir assise au bout. L'on eut dit une vague prise dans un mouvement éternel, reposant sur des pieds représentant des vouivres. Ma contemplation ne s'arrêta pas ici, puisque je remarquai les pierres de grandes valeurs dont on avait affublé ces sculptures. Au vu des éclats qu'elles lançaient j'en conclus que le maître des lieux ne versait pas dans l'a peu près, mais possédait, au contraire un goût subtil des belles choses._

 _Les candélabres posés à même le sol, furent les dernières splendeurs à susciter, chez moi, une admiration sans pareille. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi hauts. J'osai, enfin, poser mes pieds sur le carrelage sombre mais aussi luisant qu'une piste de bal, afin de satisfaire une curiosité qui m'apparut bien sotte mais contre laquelle je ne pu résister. Placée à côté de ce qui me rappelait plus un lampadaire, je constatai qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête,_

 _Pourquoi fus-je aussi impressionnée ?_

 _Porter à mon admiration tant de splendeurs ne me parut pas anodin. J'avais toujours aimé les objets d'art sans véritablement m'y connaitre. Tout ici m'enjoignait à me repaître de ces beautés qu'en un temps l'on saurait me faire apprécier, je n'en doutais plus._

 _Le bruit des gonds de la porte de ma chambre me fit pivoter. Face à moi se présenta une femme dissimulée sous un long voile d'organza noir. C'est à peine si je devinai son nez, lequel butait sur sa prison de tissu._

 _Telle une tragédienne grecque, elle émit des sortes de plaintes lancinantes et macabres qui m'interpellèrent. Elle souhaitait, visiblement, me faire comprendre la raison de sa venue, mais cet infâme gargouillis me laissa de marbre. Que cherchait-elle à me dire ?_

 _Sa main à la peau parcheminée et aux ongles noirs m'enjoignit à me retourner. Un rai de lumière rougeâtre s'échappait d'une pièce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors.  
Elle renouvela son geste et je compris qu'il me faudrait marcher jusqu'à cet endroit. Parvenue devant l'entrebâillement de la porte, je la poussai d'un geste vif. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer pareille vision. Qu'une telle baignoire puisse avoir été imaginée et conçue me laissa sans voix. Reposant sur quatre pieds de bronze divinement ouvragés, elle était d'une dimension incroyable. Je m'approchai, intimidée. Cela me paraissait être du cuivre sur lequel, un linge fin en recouvrait les parois. Des volutes de fumée parfumées s'échappaient de son contenant._

 _Là encore, les borborygmes de la femme s'élevèrent dans le silence ambiant. Cette fois, je crus comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi. De nature pudique, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me dévêtir devant elle, mais à la façon dont ses doigts effleurèrent mon bras, mon appréhension se calma instantanément. Elle ne me voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire, ses gestes lents, méthodiques et courtois, se paraient d'une surprenante…dévotion. L'inconvenance de ce terme me surpris, mais ce fut la seule référence qu'il m'était possible d'accorder avec mon ressenti, aussi décidai-je de laisser choir mon déshabillé suivit de mon vêtement de nuit. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Ma poitrine semblait différente. Plus lourde, mais parfaitement proportionnée, je m'aperçus que les pointes de mes seins pointaient outrageusement. J'en ressentis une vive gêne au point de les couvrir de mes mains._

 _Mon ventre, autrefois légèrement arrondi, était aussi plat que celui d'une marathonienne. Mais ce qui attira mon attention fut la couleur de ma toison pubienne. De châtain claire, elle était à présent sombre. Etait-ce la même chose pour mes cheveux ?_

 _Un instant de panique s'insinua en moi. Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait une psyché couverte de buée. Je m'approchai du miroir, essuyai tant bien que mal la vapeur sur la vitre et m'aperçus pour la première fois depuis mon réveil._

 _Je portai la paume de ma main contre ma bouche. Le cri mourut contre mes phalanges._

 _Qu'était devenu l'ancienne Odécia ? Quel était ce corps qui, désormais m'appartenait ?_

 _Mon regard ne cessait de parcourir ce territoire fait mien. Des pieds à la tête en passant par mes seins, jusqu'à ce sexe infiniment poli à se savoir tant apprécié...tout avait changé. Ma chevelure, identique à ma toison, se répartissait sur mon dos en de lourdes boucles brunes, des yeux d'un vert absinthe, me renvoyait l'image d'une très belle femme, quant à mes lèvres, j'aurais défié le premier mâle venu de n'avoir point envie d'y goûter. Rouges, pleines, sensuelles, plus qu'une offrande au désir, c'était un appel au sexe. Ce fut, pour moi, une évidence. Sans vouloir faire acte de prétention, ma nouvelle apparence suscitait plus de satisfactions que d'interrogations. Confortée dans cette nouvelle vision de moi-même, je me sentis, soudain, encline à m'en repaître, et tandis que la femme s'approchait de moi et m'encourageait à entrer dans mon bain, je lui adressai un sourire radieux._

 _Une pensée m'effleura l'esprit…si Théo…oui, si ce traître pouvait m'apercevoir en cet instant…_

 _Soudain, une indicible pensée malsaine m'habita quelques instants. Je m'imaginer, frapper, à sa porte, l'interpeller, susciter son désir, et l'aguicher outrageusement, pour le laisser, en définitive, sur sa faim…_

 _Je me serais bien vu l'entrainer dans un lieu public…provoquer sous son regard l'envie chez d'autres hommes et l'humilier !_

 _L'humiliation…quelle douce vengeance. Atteindre sa précieuse virilité à la seule fin de la mettre à mal…comme cette pensée était plaisante._

 _Alanguie, dans la chaleur du bain, je l'imaginai poings serrés face à ce charmant tableau, à mon rire carnassier… son visage déformé par la colère…un gémissement naquit en moi qu'il me plut de laisser mourir sur mes lèvres._

 _Si ce n'était la femme voilée qui vint effleurer mon bras, je me serai probablement assoupie._

 _C'est à regret que je quittai les eaux parfumées de mon bain. Comme il était bon de se laisser aller entre ces mains de femme._

 _A peine séchée, elle m'oint d'une étrange huile mordorée dont l'odeur me rappelait vaguement une effluve océane. Je m'abîmai, avec délice, dans la contemplation de ses gestes. Tout me paraissait si naturel…_

 _Un léger bruit détourna mon attention, et j'aperçus deux autres femmes, elles aussi dissimulées sous ce voile noir, porter aux creux de leurs bras, une robe impressionnante. Je retins une exclamation de surprise, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi en murmurant les mêmes étranges sons. Toutes trois conversèrent entre elles avec une plaisante complaisance. J'hésitai à me manifester et préférait les laisser décider de mon sort. Les deux silhouettes qui tenaient le vêtement me paraissaient plus jeunes et inclinaient souvent la tête devant celle qui s'était occupée de moi. Le respect se devinait dans ces gestes._

 _Toutes trois m'observèrent un moment avant que l'une d'entre elle ne sorte d'un coffre, situé au pied de mon lit, ce qui me parut être des dessous. L'un d'eux était un corset admirablement ouvragé de perles noires et d'arabesques en fil d'argent. Le contraste sur cette couleur rouge grenat était saisissant. L'une des deux personnes entrées auparavant, délaça patiemment le vêtement avant de se placer derrière moi pour l'adapter sur mes reins. La seconde domestique, devant moi, attrapa les pans du corsage et le positionna sous mes seins. Il s'adaptât parfaitement à ma morphologie comme si l'on connaissait mes mensurations par cœur. Puis avec une patience d'ange, ce qui fut déplacé en un tel endroit, elle passa le ruban de satin noir dans chacun des œillets en fredonnant une litanie poignante. De la mélancolie était jointe à cet air doucereux Je fermai les yeux en me concentrant sur son étrange voix. Je sentis que l'on me soulevait mes jambes, l'une après l'autre pour me faire enfiler une culotte arachnéenne. Ce dessous incroyablement seyant, se positionnait avec splendeur sur mes fesses tout en mettant en valeur leur galbe. Cette troublante transparence me gêna quelque peu mais eu vu de la vision qui se reflétait dans la psyché, je reconnus qu'il avait été fort bien choisi. Jamais je ne me sentis autant femme qu'en cet instant précis._

 _Puis vint le moment de me vêtir. L'intervention des deux femmes entrées un peu plus tôt, ne fut point de trop pour soulever la robe d'apparat dont elle s'apprêtait à me parer. Ce fut le moment choisi par quelques musiciens, pour entamer une composition de musique classique qui ne m'était point inconnu._ ** _L'« Air » de Johann Sébastian Bach_** _résonna contre les parois de pierre, parvenant jusque dans ma chambre. La porte, demeurée entrouverte, laissa ces notes s'infiltrer avec aisance jusqu' à l'intérieur de ma chambre._

 _L'incongruité de la situation avait un petit quelque chose de troublant. A s'y méprendre, cela aurait pu être comparé à de l'ironie, mais je devinai un besoin impérieux de m'offrir un moment de plénitude, et cette musique s'en chargea avec les honneurs._

 _Alanguie par les soins sur ma peau, bercée par la musique, je me laissai gagné par une doucereuse nonchalance à laquelle s'ajouta une plaisante satisfaction. Après tout, que l'on s'occupa de moi ne me dérangeait outre mesure. Pourquoi renier le fait qu'être bien né vous préparait à tant de bienfaits ? Même si ma naissance m'était toujours apparue comme très banale, ici, visiblement, il n'en était pas de même. Quitte à se prélasser dans une quelconque supériorité autant en jouer, tel que l'avait toujours faite la noblesse de mon ancien monde._

 _Je me permis, même le luxe, de hâter les deux soubrettes, mises à ma disposition, en exhalant un soupir d'impatience. Mais que m'arrivait-il par les Grands Dieux ? J'accordai à cette dernière réplique l'ironie dont il me plut de la nimber et me mit à sourire._

 _Tout à leur ouvrage, les deux femmes obéirent à l'injonction de leur aînée et elles s'emparèrent du vêtement en courbant la tête._

 _Ces femmes s'afféraient sans me parler, comme si leur devoir leurs importaient plus que tout. La seule manière qu'elles avaient, pour se faire comprendre, passait par des gestes lents et forts respectueux. Je dû lever mes deux bras au-dessus de ma tête afin qu'elle puisse faire passer le lourd vêtement. Puis, patiemment, elles lacèrent le corsage, par le devant en prenant soin de ne pas m'effleurer et de l'ajuster parfaitement à ma taille. J'examinai l'ensemble de ma tenue dans le reflet que me renvoyai la psyché…que d'élégance ! L'excitation provoqua une myriade de frissons sur mon épiderme._

 _Tissée dans une soie chatoyante couleur bleu nuit, la robe présentait une circonférence imposante. Constituée d'un important métrage de tissus, la mousseline d'organza se fixait à mon corset à baleines souples, par un système de petits crochets dorés à l'or fin._

 _Mes seins, lourds, y trouvèrent un écrin de choix. Réhaussés, leurs galbes s'harmonisèrent parfaitement à mon décolleté._

 _Un haut de manche, fait de velours bleu brocardé de fil d'or et d'argent savamment brodés, s'évasait ensuite jusqu'à mes poignets. Elle avait tout d'une robe médiévale._

 _Ainsi parée, il me fut impossible de ne pas me sentir plus femme qu'en cet instant précis._

 _Légèrement enserrée par mon corset, j'en convins qu'il m'offrait un maintien digne d'une souveraine. Je me sentis puissante soudain, à tel point, que les femmes cessèrent tous mouvements, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre leurs tâches._

 _Puis, ce fut au tour de mes cheveux d'être le centre de leurs attentions. Elles relevèrent délicatement la lourde masse sombre et la fixa avec des épingles où une perle avait été fixée sur chaque tête._

 _Mon cou fut magnifié par une parure de saphirs, et l'on accrocha à mes oreilles des pendants de même nature. Je n'osai imaginer la valeur de ces joyaux. En étais-je digne ?_

 _Mon visage devint le nouveau centre d'intérêt de mes servantes. Encore une fois, elles furent aux petits soins pour ma peau qu'elle maquilla d'un léger voile de poudre libre. L'une des deux, farda mes yeux tandis que l'autre colora mes lèvres d'une pâte carmin._

 _Puis, paraissant satisfaites, elles s'inclinèrent devant moi en émettant leurs curieux borborygmes et prirent congé, à reculons._

 _Je demeurai seule au centre de cette immense pièce circulaire. Qu'étais-je censée faire à présent ?_

 _La quitter me semblait l'une des possibilités dont je disposai. Pourquoi ne pas la mettre à exécution ?_

 _Je m'avançai vers la lourde porte en bois sombre, posa ma main sur la poignée de bronze et tourna le loquet. Un léger grincement se répercuta dans cet immense couloir où de nombreuses torches, accrochées sur les murs de pierre, émettaient une lumière diffuse._

 _J'avance lentement. L'ampleur de ma robe m'octroyait une démarche de souveraine blasée. Je m'en amusai quelque peu._

 _J'errai dans cette sorte de labyrinthe, ne sachant visiblement pas me diriger dans une quelconque direction. Après tout, que connaissais-je de cet endroit ? Rien, strictement rien. Autant poursuivre la découverte de cet endroit sombre et oppressant._

 _Alors que ma témérité se disputait avec ma peur, mes pas, eux, persistaient à m'emmener en un endroit où mon cœur saurait se trouver en pays conquis. Pourquoi me guidait-il ainsi ? Je n'étais tenue par aucune obligation envers quiconque, et pourtant, tout m'enjoignait à me diriger vers la gauche, toujours vers la gauche. De n'importe quelle façon où ce chemin se montrait à mes yeux, je suivais la direction du cœur. Curieux paradoxe moi qui, dans ma vie morne d'avant ma mort, n'était conduite par aucun sens, ni celui de l'orientation, ni celui de mes prérogatives._

 _Parvenue, enfin, sous un porche où était suspendu une lanterne rouge, je me résolus à m'arrêter. Perplexe, j'attendis un long moment en réfléchissant. Que se trouvait-il derrière ?_

 _Avais-je le droit de me trouver en ces lieux ?_

 _Un brouhaha innommable se distingua derrière le bois outrageusement travaillé, représentant toutes sortes de signes incompréhensibles. L'on aurait dit qu'une réunion se tenait à l'intérieur. L'on s'interpellait, l'on se conspuait et l'on conversait en une étrange langue…_

 _Si c'était ici mon royaume, alors ma présence ne devait prêter lieu à aucun interdit, me dis-je comme pour me conforter..._

 _Je pris la décision d'entrer. Avant même de poser mon pied plus avant, les deux battants s'entrouvrirent. De part et d'autre de l'encadrement, deux gardes en faction se raidirent. Ils portaient une armure de métal noir. Leurs heaumes les dissimulaient de mon regard. Une fois de plus, je ne su à qui j'avais affaire. Certaines choses semblaient être soustraites de ma vue._

 _Je pénétrai dans la pièce. Instantanément, les cris se turent. Ici aussi, la pièce était de forme circulaire. Etrange coïncidence, me dis-je en moi-même. Le sol en marbre, d'un noir absorbe, lui aussi, absorbait la lumière. De nombreux sièges disposés en demi-cercle, faisaient face à un imposant trône, d'où s'extirpa Lucifer._

 _La stupeur me cloua sur place. Sa prestance était impressionnante. L'on ne voyait que lui._

 _Toutes les autres personnes présentes, se levèrent et se retirent en me tournant le dos. Ils se réfugièrent dans l'obscurité derrière les candélabres posés à même le sol et n'en bougèrent plus, seule une femme, demeura aux côtés de Mon Seigneur. Elle l'indifféra au vu du peu de cas qu'il fit d'elle._

 _Ses cheveux, très longs, et d'une rousseur tapageuse, se répandaient de chaque côté de son corps. Mat de peau, ses yeux noirs ne cessaient de me fixer. J'y perçus une intense jalousie._

 _Le Maître des lieux la dédaigna et s'avança vers moi. Sa démarche était à la fois, virile et incroyablement féline. Mes sens, jusqu'ici assoupis, s'éveillèrent. Je pris, à mon tour, ses prunelles en otage. Il sembla ravi de ce fait. Tout en s'inclinant fort poliment, il se saisit de mon poignet droit, lui fit opérer un quart de tour, et déposa un baiser sur mes cicatrices hérissées de frissons._

 _Cela sembla lui convenir. A moi aussi. Nous demeurâmes l'un en face de l'autre. Tout à son admiration devant ma tenue, il soupira, puis émit des grognements. Sa langue effleura, scandaleusement ses lèvres. Un parfum de stupre envahit notre espace._

 _Au loin, la créature féminine siffla tel un serpent. Je n'en fis aucun cas, seule la présence de l'ange déchu me captivait._

 _Je finis pourtant par poser délicatement ma main sur son pourpoint de velours noir outrageusement brodé. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais l'envie d'entendre les résonnances de son cœur me sembla, tout à coup, primordiale._

 _Un rictus se dessina sur ses traits parfaits, tandis qu'un bruissement me tira de la rêverie où j'avais sombré. Ses ailes, somptueuses, magnifiquement déployées, s'élevèrent gracieusement dans les airs, avant de m'encercler avec précaution. Paravent de pudeur, il nous isola du reste de ce monde souterrain._

 _Mon silence, mon immobilité, ne le dérangea point. Seules mes lèvres entrouvertes, retenaient son attention, surtout lorsque les siennes formèrent trois mots que je devinai instantanément : bien sûr Odécia !_

 _Avec délicatesse, ses doigts s'emparèrent de mes deux rubans de soie bleu nuit. Il tira sur la ganse, laquelle se délia délicatement. Un par un, il fit coulisser les rubans dans les œillets afin de desserrer ce carcan baleiné. Le doux chuintement de la passementerie glissant par les ouvertures dorées apporta une touche d'érotisme qu'aucun de nous ne sembla presser de faire disparaitre._

 _Une fois délassé dans son intégralité, il laissa choir sur le tissu de ma robe, mon corset. Ses doigts fins aux ongles noirs, effleurèrent mes seins lourds de promesses une première fois, avant de renouveler son geste en y joignant une infinie délicatesse. Ce mouvement bascula, alors, dans une indécente caresse contre laquelle il fut vain de lutter. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ma gorge se serra…tout en moi suffoqua, jusqu'à mon sexe qui se mit à se contracter douloureusement. Il l'appelait de tous ses voeux…lui aussi…_

 _Son regard planté dans le mien, il grogna. Lucifer adorait grogner je l'apprendrai à mes heures perdues._

 _Tout aussi élégamment, il déboutonna sa longue chemise noire, d'une main tout en écartant les pans de l'autre. Sa peau nue, légèrement grisâtre, pâlit soudain et devint diaphane. Ses pointes hérissées comme deux têtes d'épingles, provoquèrent, chez moi, une fugace image salace. Je rêvai de les prendre en bouche. Il émit un ricanement. Pourtant, je devinai qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi. Ce fut seulement une appréciation de sa part._

 _Je ressentis une profonde aversion pour ce moment de faiblesse. Pourtant, je l'appelai de tout mon être. Par quelle ignominie ma perverse ingénuité s'était-elle enfuie ?_

 _La candeur qu'autrefois je portai en mon cœur, semblait, aujourd'hui bannie. Je perdais mon innocence…_

 _La femme à la chevelure rousse ne cessait de siffler tel un serpent à sonnettes. Mon regard obliqua vers la gauche. A ses yeux, dissimulée, je la devinai. Que me voulait-elle ? Probablement un mal aussi certain que mon désir de la griffer. Sans la connaitre, je la haïssais déjà._

 _La jalousie semblait la dévorer. A chacun des grognements de Lucifer, sa hargne se laissait deviner. A mon tour de profiter de mon statut d'amante, même s'il m'avait été étranger, je me délectai de ma puissance. Qu'elle siffle, qu'elle siffle et qu'elle s'étouffe sous ses couches d'animosité empilées les unes sur les autres !_

 _Strates de fureur assassine !_

 _Lucifer émit un ricanement. Mon attention se reporta sur Lui. «_ **Sachez combien ma volonté de vous abriter en mon sein m'assaille, être de grandeur !** _»_

 _Le moment était mal choisi pour se faire. Y parviendrions-nous ?_

 _La main du Maître se glissa sur le haut de mes reins. Ô chaleur exquise !_

 _Je laissai échapper une clameur qu'à nul autre je n'avais jamais offert. Son sourire en disait long. Rien n'était acquis. Qu'il le sache. Un signe d'assentiment de sa part répondit à mon ordre._

 _Jamais plus l'on ne me dicterait mes actes. Que celui-ci ait la primauté sur les prochains à venir._

 _Ses ailes frémirent. Dissimulés du regard des autres, Lucifer m'attira contre lui. Plus rien n'exista, excepté mon esprit et le sien._

 _Peau contre peau, les battements désordonnés de nos cœurs abîmés se désaccordèrent en parfaite symbiose. Une intense symphonie monta, crescendo, du fin fond de nos entrailles. Profondément enfoui en moi, ma souffrance s'éveilla. Elle me brûla et me dévora. Il se languit et sa gorge bascula en arrière. Je le vis déglutir la perversité derrière le fin parchemin de sa peau claire._

 _Mes seins écrasés contre son torse partirent à l'assaut de leurs désirs, qu'une farouche prudence ordonna de stopper._

 _Comment pouvait-on souffrir de ne point se sentir aimer quand l'offrande était si belle ?_

 _Seul le désir de me prendre l'assaillit._

 _Mes mains se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes._

 _Mes poings se durcirent._

 _Je voulus frapper, griffer, blesser pour le peu de cas qu'il fit de moi._

 _Son rire démoniaque me glaça le sang. C'en fut trop, mes ongles se plantèrent de chaque côté de son torse et lacérèrent cette peau impure que tant d'autres, avant moi, avaient touché, sali, perverti._

 _Il ricana, il ricana, et je ne pu l'en empêcher…_

 _Perles de sueur, naquirent et moururent sur mon front baigné de stupeur. Je le hais, je le voulu, je le fuyai, je le suivis dans son outrecuidance._

 _A mon tour, je me raidis, et m'approchai pourtant au plus près. Cette dissonance m'était vitale, sans elle, je me mourrai. L'impression d'instabilité gagna le bouquet de notes annonçant la maléfique dispute._

 _Elle m'étreignit et me contraignit à m'abandonner un instant. Je repris mon souffle, l'épreuve fut terrible…_

 _L'autre main de l'ange noir, agrippa ma nuque. Je résistai, luttai, et ne souhaitai obéir, mais mon esprit souhaita le contraire et finit par condamner le peu de raison par laquelle je m'opposai. Nos fronts s'effleurèrent, mes paupières se baissèrent. Le temps d'un repos, mon vainqueur apaisa mes colères tout en gémissant longuement. Le son rauque provoqua, à mon tour, un grognement de femelle impatiente._

 _Ses ailes frémirent, le serpent siffla et ma suffisance trouva un écho à mon désir de semer la haine chez elle. L'entendre ainsi m'envier, me fit entrevoir le goût, addictif, de la vengeance :_

\- ******« Pour toutes celles qui se fourvoyèrent sur ma couche autrefois, périssez sous les mots que je vous offre !**

 **Ô catins malfaisantes, ignobles femelles qu'en un temps la conscience déserta, je vous somme de voir, en ce jour, ce que vous fîtes de moi !**

 **Rien de meilleur que ce qu'autrefois l'on m'enviait, rien de pire que ce que vous deviendrez. Souffrez, souffrez et qu'en son temps, vous aussi connaissiez la discorde et la haine. Vautrez-vous-y ad vitam aeternam ! »**

 _Devina-t-il son emprise sur moi ? Je le supposai contre mon gré. Pourtant, je rejetai cette affirmation de tout mon être._

 _Mes mains se posèrent à plat sur sa poitrine avant que, de mes dernières forces, je ne le repousse._

 _Déséquilibrée, je manquai tomber à terre, mais je repris, dans la foulée, contenance._

 _« Viens_ **à moi fierté, nimbe-moi de ta force pour qu'aucun être en ce monde, ni ailleurs ne profite jamais plus de mes erreurs**. _»_

 _Opérant un demi-tour théâtral, je le fuis. Ses grognements m'attirèrent et me repoussèrent à la fois, mais il consentit à me libérer de sa prison de plumes. Gracieusement, elles s'écartèrent m'ouvrant, enfin, une voie. Tous les démons présents demeurèrent dissimulés sous leurs arches de noirceurs sauf elle._

 _Mon corset à peine posé sur ma poitrine que d'une main je maintins, je m'avançai vers elle, puis m'arrêta non loin de ce corps sublime dont chaque contour était un appel au vice._

 _Nous nous observâmes jusqu'aux tréfonds de nos âmes. Qu'elles furent noires et perverses. Nous ne fûmes pas aussi différentes que je me l'imaginai. Après tout, un être nous rassemblait. C'était déjà un bon début._

 _Même son regard empli de haine ne me fit point ciller. Il fallut me pencher vers elle et siffler à mon tour entre mes dents, pour l'atteindre dans sa haine. Ce fut une déclaration de guerre. Nous en fûmes conscientes !_

 _Son sourire en dit long, le mien raccourcit son envie de lui plaire, et ce fut en émettant un profond grognement, qu'à mon tour je repris mes atours et me redressai, fière de moi !_

 _Dans un sillage d'organza chatoyant, je me dirigeai vers la grande porte de bronze, laquelle s'entrouvrit et m'avala aussitôt dans la noirceur qu'elle dissimulait._

 _A peine en eu-je franchis le seuil que mon souffle se relâcha. En serait-il toujours ainsi ? De lointains échos d'une langue inconnue prononcée puissamment m'atteignirent, alors que je m'enfuyai en courant._

 _Je retrouvai le chemin de ma chambre, y pénétrai et m'assis enfin sur une bergère de velours carmin. Gênée par ma coiffure, j'ôtai d'un geste vif, les nombreuses épingles qui retenaient la masse de mes cheveux savamment coiffés. Calée contre le dossier, mon cou se posa sur le tissu._

 _Ereintée, mes yeux fixèrent le plafond divinement ornementé par des reliefs…orduriers._

 _Ce fut au-dessus de ma tête, que se pratiquèrent des fornications insensées. Corps enchevêtrés, grimaces perverses et phallus en tous genres, mes paupières supplièrent n'en plus pouvoir, et mes derniers pans de pudeur m'ordonnèrent de baisser le rideau._

 _Enfin apaisée, je laissai, à mon cœur, le temps de se calmer. Si j'avais choisi la provocation, en tant que premier acte dans ce royaume que l'on disait mien, je venais d'en faire une éblouissante démonstration à mes risques et périls._

 _Sur cette déclaration qui m'arracha un sourire, je me détendis enfin, et loin de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir malsain dont je venais de m'enivrer auprès de la catin rousse, je finis par m'endormir, bercée par mes propres gémissements._

 _L'avenir se bâtirait au fil de mes découvertes. J'avais l'éternité pour cela…et bien plus encore._

 _A suivre…_


End file.
